User talk:ATEMVEGETA
For other messages see: Archive 1, Archive 2, Archive 3, Archive 4, Archive 5, Archive 6, Archive 7, Archive 8 Card type terminology Hey ATEMVEGETA, would you mind reading through User talk:Deltaneos#Template:Card lists and seeing if you can help us out any? Delt and I are wondering if there are any rulings that give anything like an official name for types of Monster Cards (e.g. Normal, Effect, Fusion - determined by having unique frame background colors) and types of monsters (e.g. Toon, Spirit, Gemini). 「ディノ奴 」? · ☎ Dinoguy1000 19:37, January 5, 2012 (UTC) Mirror Gate : If I'm not mistaken, the ruling Kevin Tewart posted contradicts to the OCG; but I can't get links to a source. Can you check and get a source, and if I'm right, add something like this to the page and a source? : : -Falzar FZ- (talk page|useful stuff) 04:07, January 6, 2012 (UTC) RE: WC10 Rulings : Semi-official rulings include OCG rulings issued by Konami outside the rulings section of their site. Such rulings may be included, provided they are sourced. [1] : Since Konami made WC10, can't they be added to an OCG Semi-official section? -Falzar FZ- (talk page|useful stuff) 02:08, January 8, 2012 (UTC) :: Except testing is interpreting rulings, which make it definately unofficial. These are copy/pasted direct from the game file. -Falzar FZ- (talk page|useful stuff) 02:33, January 8, 2012 (UTC) ::: Then we can just make a new video game ruling section. Like how there is a video game tips section. -Falzar FZ- (talk page|useful stuff) 03:00, January 8, 2012 (UTC) :::: It's the the ruling you were looking for from Forum:Flip Flop Frog :::: Also, for rulings marked with , why don't we add Notes telling people what it should have said? -Falzar FZ- (talk page|useful stuff) 13:19, January 8, 2012 (UTC) ::::: We should use both is used to mark exactly where the errors are (and can be used to generate a list of pages which have errors). The notes add a link from the end of the ruling to the note at the bottom of the page. -Falzar FZ- (talk page|useful stuff) 00:17, January 9, 2012 (UTC) FredCat's Theory on Banned Cards Articles I have posted 4 articles so far, counted the first one I informed you not so long ago (3 days is like long time). So I am curious of what do you think about them so far; you can suggest me something for some change - no, not money charge... --FredCa 02:08, January 8, 2012 (UTC) :Updating; Which one of those banned cards with the updating lore do you think is most fairly at this minute? --FredCa 00:53, January 9, 2012 (UTC) 000#X Rulings Damn, that's load of those numbers... are you sure they're just colored mark or are they linked if they don't have any rulings to be included - like the crossed one? --FredCa 20:42, January 10, 2012 (UTC) :So if they don't exist, you're just paint them red and not give a link? Btw, please be sure to not ignoring my previous questions I left for you - you seemed to be overdue by that now. --FredCa 20:57, January 10, 2012 (UTC) :I know that they all look good, but I wish to know which one of them that have a fairly effect I created? Is "Fiber Jar's" new lore look better or ...? --FredCa 21:02, January 10, 2012 (UTC) About Ruling Editing Can you check Forum:About Ruling Editing...; it's about someone wanting to add rulings from other sites. -Falzar FZ- (talk page|useful stuff) 03:52, January 12, 2012 (UTC) New line added How do I doing so far? --FredCa 17:59, January 13, 2012 (UTC) :Good to know I am doing it well :-) --FredCa 18:09, January 13, 2012 (UTC) Batteryman D's adaption Do you think so? --FredCa 15:32, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Thousand-Eyes Restrict Hi. Im here because I know about your addings and I keep my trust in you. Last time I was editing the Rulings in "Thousand-Eyes Restrict"; and it was erased. The ruling said that you can´t unequip an Monster from "Thousand-Eyes Restrict", to select another one of the opponent and equip it to it again. In resume, you can´t voluntarily destroy a monster equipped to "Thousand-Eyes Restrict" to use its effect again and equip it with another, until you destroy the previous one with an card´s effect. Iam right, right??? In my believe, the difference in Thousand-Eyes Restrict and Relinquished is the another effect of "Other monsters cannot change their battle position or attack.". I put that rulings and I know Konami is making to take by unnoficials because were posted by Upper Deck times. Some players do the opposite for his own benefict. So, where can I find from Konami that rulings? They are correct, right? Koryuseness (talk • ) 04:51, January 15, 2012 (UTC)